


Month to Month (Mouth to Mouth)

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompts used: Pairing, "You pay my rent", legal, role play





	Month to Month (Mouth to Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> Prompts used: Pairing, "You pay my rent", legal, role play

Teddy waited until James shut the front door to speak.

"Rent's due."

"Shit, Teddy," James said, eyes a bit wild. "You could scare a bloke like that."

Teddy took a sip of his beer, eyes boring into James. "Do you have the rent money?"

James winced and ran his hand through his hair. "I get paid next week."

"I'm sure your dad—"

"I'm not asking Dad." James scowled and moved further into the room. "I don't need his money."

Teddy snorted. "Or you don't want him to know you're blowing all of yours on fast cars and loose women."

James's eyes widened and he looked like he was choking back laughter. He took a deep breath and his face relaxed again.

"Look, Teddy," James started. He licked his lips and sat down on the table in front of Teddy. "I'm sure we could reach some sort of arrangement." James ran his hand up Teddy's thigh. "Just until my next pay check." 

"This is getting to be a habit," Teddy said, widening his legs in invitation. James dutifully knelt between them and reached for Teddy's zipper. James worked his hand into Teddy's pants, his calloused fingers rough on Teddy's sensitive skin.

"Fuck," Teddy breathed out, watching as James leaned forward and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. James was good at this—he'd had enough practice in the months they'd lived together, never paying the rent on time—but now he was just teasing Teddy and Teddy wasn't having any of it.

"You think that's going to cover the rent?" Teddy asked. He reached behind James's head with both hands and pulled him forward as he thrust his hips up, pushing as much of his cock into James's mouth as James could take. James started bobbing his head, swallowing Teddy down to the root. "That's more like it."

Teddy let his head fall back, lost himself in the feel of James's hot, wet mouth around him, rolling his hips up to meet his swollen lips.

If he died right now, he hoped this was what heaven had in store for him. A never-ending blow job.

James moaning brought Teddy out of his blissed-out trance.

"Don't you dare come," Teddy said, smirking as James's hand fell away from his groin. "Not until you've swallowed every drop."

James nodded and started moving faster, slipping his fingers behind Teddy's sac and lightly teasing his hole.

Teddy knew he couldn't hold off much longer and _thrustthrustthrust_ until he saw stars, filling James's eager mouth with come.

"Jesus." He lay back panting, James licking and sucking until he'd cleaned every drop.

Then he straddled Teddy's lap and leaned in for a kiss, salty and bitter.

"Why do you insist on playing this little game, Jamie?" Teddy asked as James peppered his face with kisses.

"It reminds me of when I had a crush on you and you were always a dick to me."

"I was not." Teddy frowned.

James nipped his bottom lip. "You wouldn't let me blow you."

"You weren't legal!" Not that Teddy hadn't been tempted. It wasn't a night in a Ministry cell that had worried him: imagining what Harry would have done was enough to make him wait.

"We'll just need to make up for all those years you wouldn't fuck me one month at a time." James took Teddy's hand and placed it on the bulge in his jeans. 

"I suppose you want me to do something about this." Teddy squeezed James's length, the hard flesh apparent through the fabric. "Anything in particular?"

"Going to fuck you," James said.

_Perfect._


End file.
